<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>柏林的菩提树下 by Xylophone323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752338">柏林的菩提树下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323'>Xylophone323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 兄弟乱伦, 时间线在整个系列之前</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安德烈斯选择了“柏林”作为他的代号，当然，他一定会选择柏林，因为那里是一切开始的地方。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>柏林的菩提树下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you would like to read it in English here is the translation: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753808">Under the linden tree</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “那我们就以城市作为代号。”</p><p>  柏林——这是安德烈斯自己决定的名字，他戏谑的眼神碾过教室里这个由疯子和小丑组成的团队，最后看向塞尔吉奥。露骨的挑衅和不明的暧昧掺和在一起，又挂上了那副令人毛骨悚然的笑意。</p><p>  当然了，他一定会选择柏林，因为那里是一切开始的地方。</p><p> </p><p>  不知从何时开始，安德烈斯喜欢上了华丽又张扬的作案手法。他身着西装的背影留在录像里，老套到用预告信引起瞩目，只差把自己的名片夹在珠宝架上。之后带来的弊端就是，安德烈斯不得不长期颠沛流离，从一个又一个陌生的地址向马德里寄来信件。</p><p>  塞尔吉奥甚至不再居住在那里，但他每个月末都会经过故居查看信箱。他把它们都叠进一个上锁的宝藏箱，像守财的恶龙终日盘踞一旁，却因憎恶从来未曾打开。如果他拆开过任何一封来自安德烈斯的信，读到落款上划去又重新写下的“爱你旁若无他”时，也难免会生出恻隐之心。但是十年来，塞尔吉奥怨恨他的哥哥，总是满不在乎，总是不告而别。 </p><p>  在生日这天，塞尔吉奥在信箱里收到了一封来自柏林的信。他决定在车水马龙的街道上打开了这封信，凑近嗅了嗅，似乎还沾着墨水的味道，遐想的钢笔尖划过信纸，写下了连绵不绝的思念。</p><p> “非常想念你，弟弟，我如此需要你在我身边，期待与你相见。”</p><p>似乎仅是这样就够了，塞尔吉奥心头倔强的坚持在一瞬被击得粉碎。也许他也同样渴望着与安德烈斯见面，再度拥抱熟悉的温暖，闭上眼时可以听见兄长的心跳。安德烈斯用只有两人知道的暗码列下了时间和地点，笃定了他一定会来。</p><p> </p><p>  他们相约在一间富丽堂皇的酒店前厅，隔着带有喷泉的小花园后，摆满了金箔勾勒的餐桌椅。安德烈斯看见塞尔吉奥的装束，几乎立刻就笑了出来：“喔，塞尔吉奥……”他伸手帮塞尔吉奥整理了一下藏在外套里松散的领带结，掸过他的肩背上的尘土。</p><p>  光是简单的触碰，已经足以让塞尔吉奥颤抖，他几乎要沉溺于这样的亲密中。塞尔吉奥低下头朝后退了一步，坐在了安德烈斯的对面，乐队恰巧奏响新的章节。侍应生为两人斟上了红酒，塞尔吉奥不用想也知道这瓶酒浮夸的价格。他看见安德烈斯拿起酒杯仰头啜饮，液体顺着他的舌一路划过喉口，未有半言却使得场景旖旎万分。</p><p>  “我们跳舞吧，塞尔吉奥。”</p><p>  舞池中间已经有几对男男女女踩着节拍起舞，安德烈斯的话并非询问，更像是强硬的要求。安德烈斯拉着塞尔吉奥走到舞池，把手穿过了他的臂下，搂住了腰。</p><p>  “探戈是两个男人也可以享受的舞蹈。”</p><p>  塞尔吉奥还来不及反应，已经被他的兄长拖得晕头转向，不稳的步伐勉强转了几个圈，周围时而有人朝着他们的方向窃窃私语。</p><p>  “你嫌自己的脸在通缉名单上还不够清晰吗？”塞尔吉奥压低了声音凑在他的耳边，他的语气听起来有些气恼，但也说不上是拒绝。眼下的情景看起来甚至有些滑稽，塞尔吉奥还没来得及脱下他的风衣外套，倒像晚礼服裙摆一样翩翩。</p><p>  安德烈斯摇了摇头，他神情沉醉其中，恍若置身即将沉溺的巨轮，而两人正在享受最后一舞。安德烈斯常常一时兴起，把他的人生过得像一部没有剧本的电影，尝尽了许多平凡人倾其所有也不能企及的滋味。</p><p>  等到一曲结束，塞尔吉奥甚至无心再和安德烈斯继续谈话，他用手指梳捋过散落在额前的发丝，低声斥责：“你总是这样，安德烈斯。世上大多事对你来说好像只是玩乐，我时常在想，究竟有什么是否会令你真正珍惜。”</p><p>  也许来见安德烈斯这一念头本身就是一个错误，塞尔吉奥站起身，他点头示意后决定离开。他踏出酒店外才发现这里临近菩提树大街，徘徊的游客快要把他淹没，他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，紧张地走向车站的方向。</p><p>  “塞尔吉奥，怎么走得如此匆忙？”有人从身后赶来，一把搂住了塞尔吉奥的肩，如若不是太过亲昵的声音，塞尔吉奥说不定已经转身把对方的手臂掰到扭曲。安德烈斯指了指高墙耸立的建筑林立：“至少看看景色，你很少出国旅游。”</p><p>  “旅游？你是这么认为的吗？”塞尔吉奥甩开了安德烈斯的手，他停下脚步，眉头蹙在一块，字句中满是责怪，“我赶来柏林是因为你的信件，我无知地以为你遇到了麻烦，安德烈斯，不要再挑战我的底线了。我在马德里过得一样很好，不需要你偶尔施舍一文不值的怜悯。”</p><p>  塞尔吉奥现在听起来就像一个在叛逆期的弟弟一样。</p><p>  “你误会了，塞尔吉奥。”安德烈斯的手轻抚过他的脸庞，“我对你的感情怎么会是怜悯？我爱你，毋庸置疑，你是我唯一信赖的人，唯一牵挂的人，唯一的家人。”安德烈斯的眼神真挚，闪烁着脆弱的痛苦，好像刚才玩世不恭的模样只是转瞬即逝的错觉。</p><p>  “你问我有什么真正珍惜的，塞尔吉奥，只有你……”安德烈斯向他凑过去，带着柑橘气味的古龙水随着呼吸接近，塞尔吉奥紧张地闭上了眼，吻却落在额上。安德烈斯紧紧地拥抱着塞尔吉奥，就像他们天生是同一个灵魂，却硬生为二。</p><p>  但塞尔吉奥却隐隐有些说不出的失望。</p><p> </p><p>  两人漫步在菩提树大街，秋季的林荫已经不再繁茂，独留萧瑟和落叶在风中簌簌作响，街道却一尘不染。这些年来，除了争执，塞尔吉奥反而不知道该对着安德烈斯在说什么。他想过许多和安德烈斯意见相左时如何诡辩的画面，如今却被那一番告白全部吞回腹中，所有的埋怨在动听的解释中烟消云散。</p><p>  “柏林是个美丽的城市，不知不觉间你就会爱上这里，忘记其他所有的喧嚣。”安德烈斯一路絮絮叨叨，他与塞尔吉奥记忆中的模样大相径庭，那些狂妄和神采奕奕的光芒渐渐被岁月洗刷，他变得更精明，更难以捉摸。</p><p>  塞尔吉奥摇摇头，用他自己也觉得羞愧的酸涩语调询问：“那么马德里呢？也是被你忘记的‘喧嚣’之一吗？”</p><p>  我也是吗？</p><p>  这样的嗔怒像是撒娇，而塞尔吉奥已经不是总要畏畏缩缩地躲在哥哥身后的小男孩了，他或多或少被剥夺了这项权利。安德烈斯看向他的眼神却从未变过，满怀爱意又万般不舍，好像他们无论怎么努力，终究要分离。</p><p>  “怎么会呢，除非我死去，只要你住在马德里的一天，我不会忘记向你写信。而我挚爱的弟弟，如果有一天我将忘记世界上认识的人，那么我也会选择最后忘记你。”安德里斯揽过他的肩膀，如同过去无数次那样，拍了拍塞尔吉奥的手臂。“我时常怀念我们并肩作战的日子，你我合作得天衣无缝，啊……美好的时光，塞尔吉奥，不是吗？”</p><p>  “不如我们再像以前那样吧。”塞尔吉奥突然这么说道，两人步伐一滞。安德烈斯没有回答，但眼底的枯枝败叶重燃起雄雄烈火，仿佛听见了难以置信的话语。他笑了起来，起先只是欢快地笑容，再到捧腹大笑。塞尔吉奥有些局促地站在原地，不知所措地看着兄长丢掉了所有矜持，前仰后合地爆发出笑声。</p><p>  路边演奏的小号手皱起了眉头，似乎是被他的声音所干扰，不小心破了两三个音。安德烈斯朝他致礼，留下了一张50欧的纸币滑进皮靴前黑色的礼帽，用德语称赞他的演奏，尽管连塞尔吉奥都听出他的业余水准。</p><p>  “我从未比此刻更加高兴，塞尔吉奥，光是想到能与你再度联手，我就由衷地快乐。”安德烈斯揉了揉塞尔吉奥的发丝，现在他的弟弟已经比他高上一些，不再羞怯和胆小，只是偶尔有些固执，但安德烈斯欣赏他有自己的坚持。</p><p>  “目标是哪里？珠宝店我已经有些腻了，博物馆总是疏于防范，银行没什么品味……还有拍卖会，他们的报警系统简直糟透了，根本就是在邀请我。”安德烈斯悉数列出他曾完成的杰作，听起来几乎像是在炫耀。</p><p>  “为什么要去那种地方，我们无所不能，记得吗？”塞尔吉奥紧张地笑了一下，“皇家铸币厂怎么样？或者中央银行？就让全世界都看到我们。”</p><p>  他听到了一声满意地轻笑，安德烈斯转过身与他额头相抵，兴奋的火花在他的眸中跳跃：“赫苏斯会以你为豪的，一定。”</p><p>  安德烈斯很少说起塞尔吉奥的父亲，他以前只是推着塞尔吉奥的轮椅前往墓地，站在一旁看着塞尔吉奥自言自语地凭吊。但光是这样就够了，他只要知道安德里斯在自己的身边，就是足够令人安心的存在了。</p><p>  交换着呼吸的下一个瞬间，塞尔吉奥也被这炽热的气氛所感染。他捧着安德烈斯的双颊，将唇吻了上去。对方停顿了一下，把他搂得更紧了。</p><p>  菩提树枝上缠满了装饰灯，蓝紫色的荧光灯管烫破夜幕，他们拥吻在陌生街头，无人驻足指指点点。塞尔吉奥无法界定这个吻的意义，但他觉得柏林是一个如此美丽的城市，美丽得令他重拾起对未来的憧憬，又一无所知。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读！如果能留下kudo和评论就再好不过啦！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>